


Finding Understanding

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny gets tired of Jack and Bunny fighting and makes them switch jobs for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Understanding

“Would you just leave me alone Frostbite?” Bunny growled at his mate who was sitting next to him pouting. “Easter is only two months away and I don’t have time for this.”

“You’ve been working for days though. It couldn’t hurt for you to take a break.” Jack stated hopefully moving closer to the other.

“No. Just because you don’t have responsibilities doesn’t mean that the rest of us can slack off because you want to play!” 

“I do have responsibilities! Who else is supposed to spread snow around the world? The other winter spirits would set a record death toll overnight!” 

“Like spreading snow is such hard work.” Bunny scoffed.

“More than painting stupid eggs.” The winter sprite muttered as faint snow began to fall around him.

“What did you just say?” the Pooka demanded, standing to his full height. 

“Just that you should stop complaining about others not seeing how much work you do when you can see what we do!” Jack rose into the air glaring at Bunny before flying away.

Bunny just watched the other go for a minute before returning to his eggs, not noticing that the moon had been watching their fight.

* * *

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up the next day was Bunny yelling at him for freezing over the warren. 

_’That’s weird, I barely had enough strength to get back here last night.’_ the frost sprite thought looking around. _’Why is it so cold? I normally can’t feel the cold.’_

“Get down here Frostbite!” The Pooka yelled as he came up to the tree his mate was hiding in.

Sighing Jack jumped down expecting the wind to catch him, only to land painfully on the ground.

“Why the hell would you do this?” The other demanded gesturing to their surroundings, ignoring the snowflakes that were slowly swirling around him.

“This can’t be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to get my muses to stop fighting each other for some reason. This will end up being multiple chapters once I manage to work through my writers block again.


End file.
